Timing is everything
by FantasyChick
Summary: An AU future. Stargate project no longer exists, SORRY ALL MY FICS ARE STOPPED. IF ANYONE WISHES TO TAKE OVER ANY THEM LET ME KNOW I WOULD BE HAPPY TO LET THEM.


Title:  
  
Author: FantasyChick  
  
Pairing: Unknown yet  
  
Summary: In an Alternate Universe, in the future the Stargate project no longer exists. The last surviving member with the help of a species known as the Cronosalians is going to change that.  
  
Warning: The basis of this story is from information I got from several of the Stargate Time travel episode's mainly '1969' and 'Window of Opportunity'. It isn't necessary to have seen these two episodes, but it would help to understand some of the time travel concepts.  
  
Note: Have you noticed how the creator's of Star Trek and the creator's of Stargate SG-1 seem to have the same theory for time travel by using the pull of the sun. It would be cool to find out in real life though hey.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate! But this story Idea is mine.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Prologue:  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
2005 - Cheyenne Mountain.  
  
The bedraggled figure crept almost silently through the dark ruins of the building the only sound being the debris scattered everywhere. With a torch in one hand and his Pulsar pistol charged and at the ready in case of encounters of the deadly kind; a glint of medal graced the collar of the green material which was once a pair pf fatigues, indicating his rank as a Colonel in the United States Air Force.  
  
He shifted the torch's beam to the left and it bounced of some glass attracting his eye. He made his way over to it and using his gloved hand, wiped the dust and debris of what looked like a consol and when it was clear he left his torch on it. The figure then pulled his backpack off and searched through it pulling out an alien device, it was round with a bubble like top. He pressed one of the keys on the side of it and placed it on the consol, a slight hissing noise and a little clink signifying its attachment. He pressed another key and the bubble part of the object started glowing. After quickly pressing a few more keys, the consol lit up and the remaining lights came on showing for the first time the features of Jonathon O'Neill otherwise known as Jack and the last surviving member of the Stargate project. His hair, now fully grey, is tied back in a pony tail which reached down to his waist and his face is lined with numerous wrinkles, showing the years of grief and strain he'd been through.  
  
As the only surviving member of Star Gate Command, the heads of armed forces who knew of the project had accused Jack of causing it's down fall. Ever since then Jack had been on the run from his own government, using his skills as a former black ops agent to evade detection and go into hiding. He'd been in hiding for almost 5 years when Major Fia'la Tashi of the Cronosalians, an alien race who travelled time and guarded it from anyone going back and interfering in the past, found him and told him of a rogue agent of her people who had caused the destruction of Stargate Command. She then offered him a temporal position in the Time Guardians and gave him the necessary equipment he needed to stop the rogue guardian. He had then, as quietly as possible, entered the States and gone back to the scene of the crime, to so to say, go back to the scene of the crime. God he hated god damn time travel and goddamn paradoxes and all of that bull crap.  
  
With a weary sigh, the battered old man tiredly rubbed his eyes then went through the progress of awakening the Stargate and setting up some co- ordinates. Jack then took another alien object from his pack and placed it on his head. It looked a lot like the head bands, the Native Americans were said to have worn in ages past except Jack's version was silver and had strange blue Hieroglyphs inscribed along it. Shrugging of his thoughts, Jack grabbed his torch and backpack and moved to the side door, a slight beeping came from the device clipped to his left ear and he reached up tapping a button on it.  
  
"O'Neill here." he muttered as he stepped over some debris that littered the hall and into the gate room.  
  
~~~ Colonel, the next flare is set to go off in 9 minutes and 23 seconds. ~~~ Fia'la, the Cronosalian spoke in a musical voice through the ear piece, while Jack pulled some triangular items out of his bag, which were inscribed with the same symbols on the band which adorned Jacks head.  
  
"Roger, placing Chakra Stabilizers now." He grunted as he put the alien devices over the locked symbols on the Stargate. He clicked the last piece in place and the blue Hieroglyphics emitted a blue glow.  
  
~~~ Acknowledged, Sir. ~~~  
  
Jack pulled his sleeve up revealing the wrist device he had on. It was much like the future version of Cassie had worn during the mission when SG-1 had accidentally gone back in time to 1969. Jack's smile was bittersweet as he remembered the good old days when all Teal'c, Carter, the Space monkey and himself had to worry about were encounters with snake like parasites known as the Goa'uld.  
  
Jack was shaken out of his memories when some sixth sense warned him to move for cover. He moved out of sight, behind a pile of nearby boxes as a team of heavily armed soldiers stormed into the room.  
  
~~~ Sir? . . . Sir? . . . Colonel are you alright?" ~~~ Fia'la called concerned as  
  
"I'm fine major,' Jack whispered huskily as he reached into the side pocket of his fatigues, pulling out his Pulsar pistol. "The Calvary has just arrived' he quipped.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, we know you are in here so just come along peacefully and you won't get hurt." A man known as Colonel Frank Jenson called from his station near the door.  
  
Jack snorted in disbelief and mutters 'yeh right' under his breath as he checked his watch. 2 minutes and 15 seconds to go. "See you on the other side Major." He used the wrist device, activating the Gate, startling the General and his team.  
  
~~~ Good luck Sir. ~~~  
  
Then taking a deep breath, he sprinted up the ramp shooting backwards with his Pulsar pistol, the unusual weapon stunning the soldiers enough to pause for the seconds, Jack desperately needed to make it safely through the Gate. As soon as he entered the blue field, he felt a strange pulsing throughout his body and it felt like something was turning him inside out. The pain got continuously worse until it reached screaming point and then everything faded into darkness.  
  
Ch . . . ch . . . ch . . . Good morning Chicago, it's a beautiful morning outside on this day April 21st 1981 and with blue skies all around and a cloudless day ahead it is only bound to get better, it is 7am on the hour and now here is Queen with Another One Bites The Dust.  
  
Jack groaned and buried himself in his covers, still half asleep, the loud obnoxious blaring of the radio announcer's voice having jolted him out of a wondrous dream. Suddenly he sat up straight as what the Disc Jockey just said finally sunk in.  
  
'1981!'  
  
How could he have . . . why had he . . . oh god, with another groan, Jack flopped back into his bed and covered his head with his pillow. He must have entered the gate a few seconds to early. He'd gone back to far.  
  
'1981!'  
  
He hadn't even met Sara yet! Ahhhh!!!  
  
==========================================  
  
Time Frame  
  
1956 - Jonathan O'Neill is born.  
  
1969 - SG-1 accidentally goes back in time to 1969, due to a solar flare happening just as they go through the gate.  
  
1974 - 18 year old Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill joins the United States Air Force. After proving him self to be an exceptionally gifted airman, Jack quickly moves up through the ranks and ends up in a Special Forces unit.  
  
1981 - Jack has once again gone back in time, this time to the year 1981. This time using an alien device designed to send a person's soul mind into the past or future versions of themselves. However, due to the extreme danger he was currently in; Jack entered the gate a few seconds off the proper time and ended up further back into the past then he meant to, and into the body of his 24 year old self.  
  
Unable to fix this problem, due to lack of the needed devices and access to the Star Gate, along with no knowledge of when the next solar flare would appear, Jack is now faced with a dilemma.  
  
Whether to not marry Sara and to not have the 10 years with Charlie or to marry Sara and have their son Charlie only to lose him when he accidentally shoots himself with Jack's gun.  
  
And as Jack told the alien archaeologist Malachi on P4X - 639, "he could never live through that again."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chakra = One of the seven centres of spiritual energy in the human body according to yoga philosophy. 


End file.
